Two Kinds of Fire
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Various drabbles involving Percy/Charlie. Incest.
1. Better Together

General Story Info:  
**Title: **Two Kinds of Fire  
**Author: **OCDdegrassi  
**Note: **These will all be various drabbles centered around Percy/Charlie – most of them written for the "Stratified Agate Competition" on the HPFC Forum. Ratings and warnings will vary for each drabble and will be included at the top of each chapter. Every chapter _will_ contain incest (and slash, since they are both male), so I'm _not_ going to put warnings up for it every time! The title was inspired by this first drabble.

This Drabble Info:  
**Title:** Better Together  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** None  
**Note: **Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition." Prompt: Write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing.

xxx

Fire comes in many forms. Charlie is wildfire, untamed and unpredictable; Percy is the flame on a candle, more subtle in its glow.

Charlie is the extrovert, outgoing and cheerful, who wears his heart on his sleeve; Percy is the introvert, reserved and guarded, who hates feeling vulnerable. Charlie is the Quidditch star; Percy the brainiac. Charlie is burly and tan where Percy is lanky and pale.

They are opposites in almost every way, yet they are connected by the fire that fills their veins. They balance each other. They are yin and yang, black and white – strong apart, yet better together.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


	2. Powerless

**Title:** Powerless  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Jealousy, Angst  
**Note: **Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition." Prompt: Write about one member of your pairing experiencing jealousy. Inspired by the song "Siberia" by the Backstreet Boys… seriously… don't judge me.

xxx

Charlie didn't like Oliver. Yes, he was a good quidditch player, and as the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Charlie could appreciate his talent, but that still didn't change the fact that he felt threatened by the Scottish boy. He never was good at dealing with jealousy.

He didn't like that Percy and Oliver shared a dormitory, _alone_, since they were the only two Gryffindor boys in their year, and he didn't like that Percy spent most of his free time with Oliver, even going so far as to ditch _him_ for the younger boy.

He didn't like that Percy looked at Oliver with affection shining in his eyes. His little brother would deny it, but Charlie wasn't a fool. Percy had feelings for his roommate, and from the way the brunette kept staring longingly at Percy, Charlie knew that those feelings were not as unrequited as Percy believed them to be.

Charlie would never tell him. He was too selfish. Percy was _his_. They had been so happy together. He didn't understand what changed. How had Oliver, this quidditch-obsessed kid who had nothing in common with Percy, been able to crash into their walls and destroy everything they had built together?

Percy still claimed to love him, and he still kissed Charlie gently whenever they were alone, but Charlie could feel him pulling away – away from him and towards Oliver. It hurt. He wanted to forbid Percy from spending time with the other boy, but he knew that such an ultimatum would only backfire on him. He just didn't know what to do.

It felt like he was constantly having a panic attack. He knew that he was holding on too tight, afraid to lose what they had, and eventually something was going to break, but he couldn't stop himself. His mind was telling him to loosen his grip, but his heart was screaming that he couldn't just stand aside and watch as Percy fell in love with someone else.

He wanted to make it clear that Percy was his, but their relationship had to stay a secret. It left Charlie feeling hopeless and terrified. He was losing the one person that held his heart, and he was powerless to stop it. He would love Percy until his last breath, and the thought that Percy might not feel the same way was like a knife to the chest.

So Charlie didn't like Oliver. He didn't like him because Percy liked him _too much_, and he didn't like him because the other boy was stealing Percy away from him without even realizing it. But more than anything, Charlie didn't like Oliver because Oliver was better for Percy than he was.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


	3. Left with Nothing

**Title:** Left with Nothing  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Break-Up, Angst  
**Note: **I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I picture Charlie as having a little bit of codependency issues. I don't know if that affects how you view these drabbles, but that's the perspective that I write most of them from. Inspired by "Breakeven" by The Script. Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition." Prompt: Write about your pairing breaking up.

xxx

Charlie knew that long-distance relationships were difficult. That was why moving to Romania was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever made. He didn't want to leave Percy, but at the same time, he couldn't be one of those people who sat around waiting for someone else. He had to live his own life, and Romania was an amazing opportunity to do something that he was passionate about.

Percy was going to be in school most of the year anyway, so it wasn't as if Charlie was giving up on spending every day with him; that wasn't even an option. He had hoped - foolishly - that Percy would eventually join him. He knew it would be hard, but he was determined to make it work. Regardless of the temptation, he knew that his love for Percy was unwavering.

He never assumed that Percy didn't feel the same way. He wasn't expecting his brother to lose interest; naively, Charlie thought that if anybody lost interest, it would be him. Percy, who always looked up to him and adored him, couldn't possibly move on.

He had been so wrong. He tried to pretend that nothing was wrong when Percy's letters came less and less, getting shorter each time. Charlie still wrote the same amount every single day. Even when he could barely keep his eyes open from the exhaustion of a grueling day at work, he still stayed awake long enough to finish his letters.

When Charlie finally received _the_ letter, he felt like he had been smacked in the chest by a dragon's tail. Percy couldn't do it anymore; the distance was too hard. He said that he wanted "space". It seemed ironic, considering that space was the problem – at least, Charlie hoped it was. He didn't want to think about why else Percy would end things.

He cried that night, for the first time in so many years that it felt unnatural. He felt empty, alone, and confused. By the time his tears stopped, he was left with nothing but numbness that took over his mind. He knew that their relationship was wrong from the moment it began; it was sinful and disgusting, but it felt so _right_. Maybe they were doomed from the start, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like they were meant to last forever. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

He wondered if things would be different if he had stayed, but deep down, he knew that they wouldn't be. He felt like an idiot for thinking that they could actually make it; a fool, blinded by love. He wanted to believe that this break-up was just temporary - that they would get past it - but in his heart, he knew this was the end.

No matter how much he didn't want it to be over, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Percy made a decision that affected them both. It didn't seem fair. He gave Percy his heart, and his brother just threw it away. Charlie would never be whole again, but he doubted that Percy even cared.

How was it possible that Percy was perfectly fine while Charlie was breaking into little pieces? Percy got to keep both of their hearts while Charlie was left with nothing.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely, unless they are spam about how gross incest is.


	4. Jealous Git

**Title:** Jealous Git  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Jealousy, Slight Humor  
**Note: **Another drabble about jealousy, because it's one of my favorite tropes to write. I tried making this one a little bit more humorous. Hopefully it's a bit more masculine for you too, Rebecca! ;)

xxx

Charlie was glaring so fiercely that fire should have been shooting from his eyes. He was staring at Percy and Oliver, who had their heads together as they whispered and laughed. They were_ too _close, and the way they kept staring into each other's eyes made Charlie's blood boil. Percy was _his_, and Charlie didn't like to share.

He didn't care that Oliver was Percy's best mate; if the Scottish boy didn't move farther away from Charlie's boyfriend, then the older Weasley was going to knock him out. When Oliver threw an arm around Percy's shoulders – which was not nearly as subtle as the boy probably thought that it was – Charlie couldn't stand it any longer. He strolled over to them, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

"Emergency quidditch practice," he growled out, and Oliver quickly detached himself from Percy to follow. The older Weasley skillfully ignored the knowing and annoyed looked that Percy shot his way. If there was one thing that would get Oliver away from Percy, it was quidditch. The boy was obsessed. Charlie loved quidditch too, but Oliver lived and breathed the sport.

The rest of their teammates groaned about how it was raining and windy outside, but Charlie silenced them with a speech about dedication, asking if they even wanted to win this year. They all grumbled but eventually trudged along behind him. It was his 7th year, so he did want to win the Quidditch Cup, but not even he cared enough to practice in the torrential downpour that was outside.

Still, it served its purpose: it got Oliver away from Percy before Charlie decided to kill him and possibly get sent to Azkaban. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Who did the boy think he was trying to steal _his_ Percy? The gall of that little shit.

So what if no one actually knew that he and Percy were together? His little brother should be making it clear that he isn't interested. Speaking of which, he would be having some words with Percy about that later – the flirtatious little prat.

During practice, he found every possible reason to yell at Oliver. The boy looked so downtrodden that Charlie almost let up. He was beginning to feel a little silly about overreacting. That is, until Oliver said to another teammate: "Percy is going to be so annoyed with me. We were supposed to study tonight."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Study" - _Sure_. His jealousy surged back through him like a tsunami, and he wanted nothing more than to break Oliver. He made the Scottish boy stay after practice to run extra drills until he was shivering from the cold. Oliver was swerving on his broom from exhaustion when Charlie turned around and saw Percy glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. _Oops._

Okay, so maybe he had taken it a _bit _too far. Percy probably did mean 'study' when he said it. More than that, Percy hated when Charlie acted like a "jealous git" (his words, not Charlie's).

He signaled for Oliver to hit the showers, grinning sheepishly at Percy, but his little brother was not amused. He was going to have some groveling to do. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be getting kisses anytime soon.

It was all Oliver's fault.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Fluff  
**Note: **This was actually rather difficult to write. Apparently I don't picture Percy/Charlie as a fluffy couple. Oh well. I tried. Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition." Prompt: Write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing.

xxx

The snow was falling peacefully outside, and though the cold air was seeping under the bottom of the door, Charlie and Percy felt completely warm. They were lying in front of the fireplace, tangled up in blankets that Charlie had placed over the rug, as Charlie kissed each freckle on Percy's back.

"Gorgeous," he whispered reverently, and Percy flushed from the attention.

"I love you," Charlie whispered. There was no need to be quiet, but the words seemed too intimate to speak louder. Percy sat up, a breathtaking smile forming on his face.

"I love you too." He sipped the glass of champagne next to them while Charlie grabbed the box of chocolates. The older Weasley chose one of the chocolate squares, holding it up to Percy's lips. Percy blushed but opened his mouth anyway to let Charlie place the candy on his tongue.

It was chocolate mousse, Percy's favorite, and he moaned quietly from the taste. Charlie grinned, and Percy retaliated by taking Charlie's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them to get the last bit of chocolate off.

Charlie swallowed, shivering slightly, before reconnecting their lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He could taste the chocolate on Percy's tongue, and Charlie didn't think he'd ever tasted anything sweeter. Everything felt so perfect. He never wanted the night to end.

When they finally parted from their kiss, Charlie rested his forehead against Percy's, whispering against Percy's lips: "Happy Anniversary, Perce." Percy smiled contentedly, love and devotion shining in his eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Charlie," he whispered back. Neither one of them could imagine a more perfect way to celebrate.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


End file.
